


【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 24

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530





	【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 24

24.

撒加来到三等舱，在狭窄的铺位之间一排接一排地找过去，很快就发现了米罗。后者躺在一张下铺上，抬起右胳膊遮住眼睛，看起来还在睡觉。  
“斯考皮翁，醒醒。”撒加轻轻推了推他，“船快靠岸了。”  
“……唔。”米罗把胳膊拿开，使劲地揉了揉眼睛，有些犹豫地小声说：“……杰米尼局长？”  
“是我。”撒加朝他伸出手，把他从床上拉起来。  
“真对不起……”米罗一脸痛苦地揉着太阳穴，晃晃悠悠地下了床，“我昨晚不该喝那么多。现在怎么看您，都好像跟加隆哥站在一起似的。”  
撒加瞧着他那副晕乎乎的难受模样，莫名想起加隆从前偷偷跑出去打游戏喝啤酒，闹了大半夜以后再偷偷溜回家里时的样子，心底里倒不自觉地柔软了片刻。  
“头很疼？没有酒量就换个发泄的方法不好吗？”他扶住米罗，语气里一半责怪一半同情，“走吧，我带你去洗把脸。”  
“哦……”米罗先是跟着他往前走，没走几步又站住，拽了拽他的胳膊，“……那个，杰米尼局长，我没事。”  
“哦？”撒加挑了挑眉梢，“你看起来可不像没事。”  
“真没事。”米罗晃晃头，“加隆哥呢？”  
“他……”撒加难得地顿了一下，“他会在码头上等我们。”  
“哦。”米罗转了转眼珠，“那您在这里等我吧，我去洗把脸，马上回来。”  
撒加也没再坚持，挑了张看起来比较整齐的下铺坐下：“快去快回。”  
“……知道了。”米罗又用力揉了几下胀痛的太阳穴，朝着跟刚才相反方向的洗手间走去。

撒加从口袋里拿出手机，再次拨打已经数次显示“无法接通”的那个号码。出乎意料的是，这一次电话竟然接通了。  
“局长！”对面很快传来阿布罗狄又惊又喜的声音，“您没事真是太好了！”  
“目前还没事。你们怎么样？”撒加压低声音问。  
“三支小队伤亡惨重。我们三个很幸运，都还活着，没有生命危险。局里的通讯故障已经基本排除。”阿布罗狄简洁地报告说，“修罗俘虏了一个雇佣兵。我们根据从他那里挖出的信息列了一份名单，挨个进行排查，最近的一个嫌疑人是缪·巴比隆。我觉得他的个人档案有点不对劲。但是，刚把他带回局里，穆·阿瑞斯就来了……”  
“阿瑞斯？”撒加沉吟，“他的消息永远那么灵通。”  
“您那边的情况怎么样？”  
“暂时有惊无险。不过，不知道为什么，我总有种不太好的预感……”  
他抬了抬眼，看见米罗正用一张纸巾擦着脸上的水，朝他走过来，于是对着手机说道：  
“船马上靠岸。我们再联系。穆·阿瑞斯那边……你们见机行事就好。”  
“……好的，请您务必多加小心！我们也会……”阿布罗狄刚说到这里就突兀地停了下来，“抱歉，局长，我先挂了……”  
还没等撒加回答，通话就切断了。

“杰米尼局长，”米罗来到撒加跟前，忽然很认真地弯腰鞠了一躬：“昨晚给您添麻烦了。对不起！”  
“……没关系的。”撒加微微皱了皱眉，把手机收进口袋，站起身来，“斯考皮翁，你接下来有什么打算？”  
“……啊？”米罗一愣，“什么‘什么打算’？”  
“之前是你要跟着来的，现在情况有了变化，所以我想知道，你接下来要怎么办。”  
“您的意思是在问我……到底打算继续跟着你们，还是直接从这里回去？”  
“是的。”  
“呵，杰米尼局长，您觉得呢？”米罗的模样像是有点生气，可又像是有些不被理解的伤心。但他很快就深深吸了口气，重新露出平时那种近乎夸张的笑容，说话时的腔调也恢复了常态：“喂喂，亲爱的杰米尼局长，虽说咱们已经两清了，但您千万别想这么容易就把我这个电灯泡给甩掉。您看，加隆哥答应我的事情，可还八字都没一撇呢！所以，我绝对不会就这么回去的！”  
“……既然这样，”撒加既不多说，也不追问，转身往三等舱室的出口走去，“那就跟我一起去码头上等他吧。”

###

电梯门发出“叮”的一响，缓缓向两边打开，B2层的阴冷空气顿时涌了进来。  
清洁工侧过身看了看迪斯马斯克，很局促地垂下头：  
“康……康塞尔探员，我……我的车就在那边。”他抬手指了指右前方，“你去忙吧。”  
“我暂时没什么要忙的。”迪斯马斯克咧嘴笑道，朝对方伸出右手：“车钥匙。”  
“……什么？”清洁工睁大眼睛看着他，脚下却不由自主地往后退。  
“把你的车钥匙给我。”迪斯马斯克笑着重复道。只不过，他的眼睛里完全没有笑意。那种充满杀戮之气的眼神使得他那保持上挑的嘴角看起来狰狞可怕。  
“……康塞尔探员……”清洁工的下巴微微抽动着，脖子上的青筋条条分明，“你这是……什么意思……”他的两只手还插在制服外套的口袋里，一脸狼狈地往后倒退。  
地下车库除了必备的基础照明之外，还配有串行的声控灯。惨淡的白光在他粗重的呼吸和慌乱的脚步声里迅速亮起，犹如冰冷的水纹般晃动在他的身上，像是很快就要将他浸没。  
“哈，也没什么意思。”迪斯马斯克跨出电梯，朝他步步逼近。他的右手虚放在枪柄上，森冷无情的眼神就像看着一具尸体。  
“你想干什么？”清洁工的肩膀颤动着，接着把左手从口袋里拿了出来。他的五指张开，手臂平举，做出类似于阻挡的手势，恳求似的说：“……不要再过来了……”  
迪斯马斯克大笑，没头没尾地冒出一句：“这才像样嘛！”  
说着，他的食指轻轻一挑，打开了枪套。他拔出配枪对准那个清洁工：“有没有人告诉过你，你的‘演技’着实很差？”他兴致盎然地加重“着实”y一词的发音，手里却一刻没停地将子弹上了膛：“站着，别动。手举起来。两只手。”  
“你……”清洁工瞪着他，但显然已经完全没了底气，“你到底是什么意思？”  
“急什么，等会儿就给你解释。”迪斯马斯克耸了下肩膀，“现在，举起手来。让我看看你的口袋里到底装着什么好东西。”  
“……”清洁工无语地看着他，终于慢慢从口袋里拿出右手，他的掌心里握着一把楼上办公室里常见的裁纸刀，刀刃已经向前推出了一部分。  
“放下。”迪斯马斯克一点儿不留情面地发出嘲笑声，枪口向下比划了两次，“还是说，你打算用它跟子弹比速度？”  
清洁工看着距离自己眉心越来越近的枪口，犹豫了片刻以后就照做了。  
“我必须要说，你的胆子真他妈的不小啊……”迪斯马斯克走到他跟前，看了一眼他胸前的名牌，眉头皱了皱，“……约翰·多伊先生。是小蝴蝶让你去干扰我们的注意力，好方便他逃跑吗？”

清洁工咬着牙不说话，直到迪斯马斯克把他的手拷住才喃喃问道：“……你是怎么看出来的？”  
“什么？”  
“阿瑞斯和派西斯都没有看出来……他们可比你强多了。”他像是很有些不甘心，扭过脸盯着迪斯马斯克，恨恨地说。  
迪斯马斯克又笑了出来：“啊，你说得没错！他们最起码都比我会看那张花里胡哨的‘楼层示意图’。不过，你知道我以前在阿富汗干什么吗？”他扭住清洁工的胳膊，凑近对方的耳朵：“……我专门负责跟被活捉回来的恐怖分子们聊天。比如说，有一回，他们逮到一个格外喜欢做炸弹的家伙，他那手艺真叫绝了，跟当地那些常见的土货根本不在一个级别。可是呢，那家伙唯一的缺点就是不爱说话。他那些‘艺术品’究竟卖给了谁，就连一个字也不肯透露。怎么办呢？只好让我去跟他聊咯。猜猜看，我们俩聊了多久？”  
清洁工的瞳孔骤然收缩，条件反射地想挣扎，但迪斯马斯克牢牢抓着他的胳膊不放。  
“12分钟。”他冷冷哼了一声，语气就像是万圣节一颗糖果也没要到的小孩子似的满是扫兴，“才12分钟，我就拿到了他的买家名单。真是他妈的太没劲了。”  
“……你……”清洁工忽然有种被蛇类盯视缠绕的错觉，他的寒毛一根根地竖起来，全身不自觉地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，下意识地屏住了呼吸，“……你这个……”他嗫嚅着，却没法再说出话来。  
“看，就像我刚才说的，这才像样嘛！”迪斯马斯克像老师表扬小学生似的拍拍他的肩膀，脸上重新露出狰狞的笑意，如同发自内心的教导般缓缓说道：“‘恐惧’算是我在这世上最熟悉的东西。在我面前，这玩意儿永远都做不了假。这么说吧，就凭你刚才在电梯里的那副‘害怕’样，实在连个及格分都拿不到。”  
说着，他扯住对方的胳膊，走向地下车库的阴暗角落：“来来来，不如我们也先聊上12分钟，让你仔细领会一下，怎么样？”  
话音没落，距离他们不远处的声控灯忽然连续地亮了起来。迪斯马斯克怔了怔，立刻抓着那名来路不明的清洁工往那个方向走去。

###

穆·阿瑞斯在地下车库的车辆间穿行，右手里拿着那个黑色的文件包。他的脚步不急不缓，脸上的表情几乎称得上轻松。  
他仔细地寻找了大约十分钟，终于在一辆绿白两色的小型货车前停下来。那辆车的车身上画着一个有些复杂的菱形图案，看起来就像是四只蝴蝶翅尖相触组合而成的。图案下面还写着“HY清洁公司”的字样。  
穆慢慢靠近那辆货车，发现车窗玻璃上贴了膜，看不清里面的情况。他伸手抓住后部车厢的拉门把手，用力地拽了一下，确定车门已经从里面锁住。  
穆从口袋里拿出手机，往后退了几步，将车身上的图案拍了下来。接着，他收起手机，返身朝自己刚才停车的地方走去。他的步子仍然很沉稳，表情却有些玩味，似乎在认真思考什么。  
地下车库里回响着他的脚步声。  
声控灯随着他一路走来的声音连续亮起又熄灭，穆从上衣口袋里拿出车钥匙，轻轻按了一下。  
四下的寂静里响起了车门锁打开的声音。  
然而，他并没有上车，而是靠在驾驶位的车门上，拿出手机拨了一个号码，然后把手机放在耳边，略等了片刻才淡淡地说：  
“喂，是我。我现在发一张照片给你，请你尽快查清那家清洁公司的所有人是谁。”  
他挂掉电话，将手伸向车门把手。就在那时，斜后方的阴影里忽然冲出一个人，以手刀朝着他的后颈狠狠地劈下来。像是背后也生着眼睛似的，穆·阿瑞斯迅速移动脚步，回转过身，用手里的文件包准确地挡住了这凶狠的一击。  
“巴比隆探员，”他好整以暇地笑着说，“说实话，我还以为你不会出现了呢。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“我在等你啊。”穆的笑容几乎像是暖阳般温暖和蔼，“我们刚才的谈话还没有结束，不是吗？”  
“你……早就知道我在这里？”  
“倒也不是。只不过对那个刚巧出现的清洁人员有点好奇。”  
“……什么清洁人员？”巴比隆看起来很困惑，“你到底在说什么？”  
“哦，没什么。”穆笑着说，“既然我们又见面了，不如继续聊一聊？”  
“我也很想跟你聊，阿瑞斯探员。”巴比隆冷冷地说，他此时一扫刚才与穆谈话时那种谨小慎微的紧张模样，眼神里盛满了毫不掩饰的杀意，“只不过，我还有别的要紧事。能不能请你赶快把刚才那支录音笔交给我？”  
“哦？当然可以。”穆把手里的文件包随便放在地上，然后从里面取出一支录音笔晃了两晃，“你看，它就在这里。欢迎你随时来拿。”说完，他仍然保持着那种和煦春风般的微笑，按下了上面的录音开关。  
“……你……”巴比隆眼睁睁地看着他把那支开始工作的录音笔重新放回自己的口袋，几乎一时气结。  
“请吧，巴比隆探员。”穆·阿瑞斯做了个邀请的手势，字正腔圆地说道。  
巴比隆终于忍不住朝他挥出了拳头。

虽然只是任职于信息技术科，但巴比隆向来对自己的搏击颇有自信。他曾经接受过系统训练，甚至还在见习期获得过局里的搏击比赛第六名。若要以拳脚面对阿布罗狄·派西斯或者迪斯马斯克·康赛尔，他自认并没有绝对胜算，但眼前的穆·阿瑞斯看起来如此文质彬彬，甚至穿着全套西装，打着一丝不苟的领带。更何况，阿瑞斯家族虽已绵延百余年，却从没有任何成员进入过军队高 层，也从没出过哪怕一位稍微偏向铁血派的领导人物。现任家主，也就是内政大臣史昂·阿瑞斯爵士，向来以其手腕精明和富于亲和力而闻名政界。至于负责与MI5全权联络并统筹监管的内政部探员穆·阿瑞斯，更是举止优雅得体的典范。  
然而，也正是这个出身于阿瑞斯家族的穆·阿瑞斯，竟然在不动声色间就化解了他的种种攻势，就连脸上的笑意都没有丝毫减少，甚至还有余力语重心长地说：“巴比隆探员，要想达到目标，你的努力恐怕还不够哦！”  
巴比隆恨得直咬牙，再次一记勾拳挥出，穆侧头躲开，以右手格挡，左拳重重打在了他的肋部。巴比隆刚发出低沉的痛呼，穆已经回身紧抓住他的手腕，用力向下弯折，同时一脚踢在他的膝弯，令他狼狈不堪地跪倒在地上。  
安静的地下车库里响起了隐约的骨头折断声，巴比隆的脸上瞬间冒出涔涔冷汗，脸色也因为剧烈疼痛而变得煞白。但他这次用力咬住了嘴唇，没有再发出惨叫声。  
“巴比隆探员，”穆·阿瑞斯将他的双手扭到背后，淡淡道，“就一个技术人员而言，你的身手相当不错。”

啪，啪，啪。  
随着三下短促的鼓掌声，有人懒洋洋地接着道：  
“……就一个整天坐在办公室里看电脑批文件的官老爷而言，你的身手也让人叹为观止啊，阿瑞斯探员。”  
穆循声看去：“康塞尔探员。”他微笑着打了个招呼，“真巧。”  
“哈，可不是，真巧！”迪斯马斯克嘿嘿一笑，推了推刚才被他逮住的那个清洁人员，“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，小蝴蝶就在那儿呢，要不你们俩先聊聊怎么样？我看……”  
他刚说到这儿，远处忽然响起了震耳欲聋的引擎轰鸣声。一辆绿白两色的小型货车朝着他们全速开了过来。迪斯马斯克和穆立刻各自松开手里的人，敏捷地躲向最近的车辆。小型货车风驰电掣般从他们眼前开过，从半敞开的车门里射出了连串的冲锋枪子弹。  
等到枪声落下，两人离开藏身处，并不意外地发现那个清洁工在袭击中被打成了筛子，横尸当场，而缪·巴比隆则已经消失得无影无踪。  
“阿瑞斯，”迪斯马斯克收起配枪，摊了摊手，“这是怎么回事儿？”  
“抱歉，我也不清楚。”穆·阿瑞斯再次眯起眼睛，一脸状况外的表情，“不过，相信你们很快就能弄个水落石出。”  
“……我们？”  
“当然是你们。追踪穷凶极恶的恐怖 分子，保卫国家安全，难道不正是MI5的法定职责吗？”穆先从地上捡起文件包，然后检查了自己的汽车，看起来很是心疼地摸了摸车身上留下的明显弹痕，这才拉开车门坐了进去。  
“不好意思啊，康塞尔探员，我还要赶去内政大臣那里做汇报，失陪了。”他正要关上车门，突然想起什么似的，从口袋里拿出那支录音笔，扔向迪斯马斯克，“请把这个交给你们的杰米尼局长。”  
“……你这是什么意思？”  
“这还用问？当然是让他欠我一份人情啊。”穆微笑着发动了汽车引擎，语气里有些狡黠的意味，“对了，顺便告诉他，我会把今天的总结报告和修车账单一并发给他的。”

 

TBC


End file.
